


Cuddle up with a hesitant skeleton

by Skullsonanimals



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Child Neglect, Empath, F/M, Good Peter Hale, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, On Hiatus, Panic Attacks, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Psychic Abilities, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski Has Panic Attacks, Studio Ghibli References, Tags May Change, Title from a cosmo sheldrake song, Trust Issues, come along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullsonanimals/pseuds/Skullsonanimals
Summary: ON HIATUS
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for references of Alcohol abuse and child neglect.

My eyes snapped open. It felt like my soul was being pulled out from my body, slow and excruciating. I’ve only ever felt this one other time in my life and it was terrifying and it had not ended well for all parties involved. 

My eyes flitted about as visions flashed before me, they were moving too fast for me to see properly, but before I could start getting dizzy from it the flashes stopped and instead my sight was filled with nothing but static, like the static of a tv screen. The static cut out like someone had switched the channel and this channel was playing something new, this time the vision was slow enough that I could see a sign, Beacon Hills.

It looked so real, so tangible, like I could reach out and touch it, but I knew that I was still in my bed, or at least my body was. The sign disappeared and the static was back, I closed my eyes, they burned with dryness. The static slowly filtered away into the black of my eyelids. I opened my eyes blinking water back into them.  
I was back in my room. My chest which had been moving rapidly up and down slowed to a normal rhythm as my starved lungs were finally letting in some air. 

I let out a gust of breath, siphoning it out of my body, slowly and calmly until I could no longer feel my heart beating so hard. I swallowed closing my eyes one last time, searing Beacon Hills into my brain, I had to go there. That much was clear to me. 

I pulled myself from my bed, my muscles burning with a soreness like I had just worked out a little too hard.  
Every muscle in my body ached, stretching painfully as I moved. If last time was any indication It would fade eventually, probably before sun rise but, I could not wait that long.

I only have enough time to spare to pack a suitcase, good thing I had had one already packed with toiletries. I had planned on leaving when I turned 18 anyway.  
I grabbed some clothes from my closet, my favorite clothes which weren’t many seeing as my clothes were pretty bare and boring, cheap stuff that dad could afford. the clothes I could live without stayed as I only had so much room. 

I folded them neatly and placed them in, I needed to optimize the amount of space I would have because I had quite more than a few things I desperately needed to keep.  
I hurried to my desk and grabbed the jewelry box from atop of it, the box wasn’t overly large and it wasn’t overly fancy, it had been a gift from my mother a long time ago. Though I had never met her.  
I opened the box and pulled out my necklace, closing it I put it on the top of my suitcase, I unclasped the necklace and put it around my neck, and I hid it under my shirt. The necklace had also been a gift, except it was a gift from my uncle, whom I had met, the necklace, well the pendant on the necklace, wasn’t a pedant at all, it was a ring. There was another pendant but that pendant was one I chose.  
I went to the underside of my bed and started grabbing the books I needed to keep. I stacked them into my suitcase until no more could fit and I zipped it shut. 

I actually have been to Beacon Hills before, used to live there for a while but then we moved, but we would go back to visit family before most of them had moved, after that we sort of lost touch with them,and dad gave up on trying to keep in touch when they did.  
But anyway if I remember the weather from Beacon Hills at all it tended to get really cold during the winter and pretty chilly during the fall, so I made sure to fold my trench coat into the suitcase, before once again zipping it up. I set it on the floor and pulled up the handle.  
I looked around my room. It was quite bare of stuff now, most of what I owned was in my suitcase. This place never really felt like home to me so I won’t be missing it. 

I stepped out of my room quietly, rolling my suitcase as quietly as I could. In retrospect I probably should’ve just carried it. As I rolled out I spotted my dad, I froze. He was asleep on his recliner, toppled cans of beer around him as he snored obnoxiously. I stared at him. No, I don’t think I’ll miss him, no more than I already do anyway, but he hasn’t been my dad for a long time.  
I let go of the suitcase making sure it stayed standing, I grabbed a sticky note pad that we always keep near the fridge and I wrote out on it. 

“I left, don’t go looking for me. If you care, I’m safe. Love, Locasta” the part about being safe could end up being a lie, will probably end up being a lie, but it was an easy lie to say. 

I stuck the note on the fridge, he’d surely see it when he opens the fridge for his next beer. I set my phone on the counter next to the sticky note. I suppose I shouldn’t take this in case he does want to find me.  
I walked back to my suitcase, rolling it to the front door, I grab my shoes. A pair of sneakers. Sparing one last look at my dad I left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so story time.   
> so I actually wrote this story back in 2017 and through out the years I have consistently come back to it and rewritten it.   
> I've never finished it and I never get really far with the re-write. there was always something I disliked enough that I lost the urge to finish it.   
> but today is not that day, this year or rather last year (a month ago) I started rewriting it and realized how stupid of a main OC I had created in all of my re-writes, she was literally pointless and she cried every two seconds. I mean she was an empath and Idk I just wanted her to feel everybody's emotions so intensely that she cried. except reading it now I realize how flippin annoying that was. I was just so melodramatic and was taking myself way to seriously.   
> anyway as what generally happens over the years I have gotten increasingly better at writing characters and well just writing in general so I thought I would give it another shot and I'm quite liking how its turning out. 
> 
> anyway, I don't think I will abandon this but much like what I've said on my other fics don't expect consistent updates. as it all hinders on my mental health. plus I'm still working on my Wait, What? fic.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on top of the questionable and scratchy blankets of the motel I had booked last night, the night I got into Beacon Hills.  
This was the only motel I could find that didn’t question my age, hence the very very questionable blankets, I had slept wrapped up in my trench coat, holding my necklace close to my face, it glowed in the dark. I never really liked the dark and my uncle knew this so he had gotten me a pendant that would glow, to keep a little light always with me. 

Before I had gotten into town I had managed to enroll in the school, i’ve always wanted to go to school and I guess I get to now, seeing as I’m away from dad now. I’m not terribly sure how I managed to enroll in such short notice but I did so I guess I had school today, have school today.  
I looked over to the bedside table and saw the standard motel clock on it. It was broken, of course. I sighed, and I don’t have a phone.  
I got up, my jacket sliding off of me, I stood up and looked out the window.  
Luckily the window was facing the east so I could sort of see the sunrise.  
So it was early enough that the sun was still rising over the horizon, good sign for me not being late to school. I stuck my arm out, sticking up my thumb and my pinkie and I measured. Lets say sunrise is 6 am then it’s probably between 7 and 8. I should get ready fast just in case if its 8. 

I went to my bag and took out a pair of jeans, underwear, a black shirt and a cardigan.  
I quickly got changed out of my pajamas and buttoned up my cardigan, it was quite long on me. I grabbed my trench coat and decided it probably wasn’t cold enough for it, so I set it on the bed. I ran my hand through my long curls, making sure that I didn’t have any big knots in my hair. This took a while because my hair reached down to my butt but as soon as I was done I brushed my teeth and pocketed my wallet, I slathered on deodorant and in the process I probably got some on the inside of my shirt.  
I would need to go shopping soon. There were things I had to leave behind because I did not have enough luggage space, and I need a backpack and school supplies. I pulled on my socks and my sneakers, cuffing my jeans so I could look a little more put together.  
I slipped my necklace under my shirt and grabbed my jewelry box, I slipped in some smokey amber glass gauges into my ears, (they weren’t that big) and closing the jewelry box I took it into the bathroom, hiding it in the tub with a towel. Just in case someone wants to break in and rob me, this was the least likely place to look for something expensive.  
With that done I left. Locking the door with the key given to me. I slipped it into my pocket and hoped I wouldn’t lose it because I can’t really afford having to pay for a new one. 

I began my walk to school and wished I had kept my phone so I could listen to some music on my way. My stomach grumbled at me but I was used to it, living in a home where your dad thinks its more important to buy beer then food makes you used to hunger pains. 

Makes you used to not eating. Though what I would do for some curly fries, if I remember correctly Beacon Hills is home to the best curly fries I have ever tasted. 

When I got the school there were teenagers already milling about which I suppose is a good sign, this many teenagers means class hasn’t started yet and the fact that people were still driving up or being dropped off also meant that the day had just started. 

I pulled my sleeves over my hands as I made my way into the throng of people going into the building.  
Part of my power was being able to sense emotions, it wasn’t fool proof and they usually had to be very strong emotions, but seeing as those powers were triggered partially by touch I didn’t really want to risk it, the other partial trigger is any sort of emotional bonding, even as simple as me liking someone, this is also not fool proof, and this is not something I really want to avoid, the bonding part that is, I could do without the power triggering affects. All of these though don’t stop me from seeing someones emotions, I can only usually see panic, or pain, seeing as those are some of the most parasitic, toxic feelings one could experience.

As I got into the building a kid who smelled strongly of cologne walked by making me scrunch my nose in reflex to the offending nature of that much cologne, it wasn’t even that it was bad but it was like the boy had bathed in it. 

It kind of made my eyes water, I quickly moved away from the boy, and into a more cleared space, making sure not to stand directly in front of anyone's locker in case I blocked someone.  
I watched as a group of teenagers converged in the hallway, obviously they were friends. There was one in particular though that caught my eye as he walked past me, I stared at the back of his head replaying what I had just seen in my head over again, analyzing. He was cute, pale, with amber eyes, long limbs, dark hair and moles, lots of moles. I blushed shaking my head and clearing my mind of visions of this cute boy.

Right I needed to get to the vice principals office. I started walking again, moving fast enough that I passed the group. Just as I was passing i heard a very curious thing. 

“We did die and come back to life.” this, for obvious reasons, made me frown.

I faltered in my step a bit, a need to ask what they were talking about rose but I squashed it down and went on my way. They were probably just talking about a game or something. 

When I got to the vice principals office he told me about the school, about where my classes were, about the main sport of the school. Lacrosse, and then he told me about the history of the school, most of which I had zoned out. He escorted me around the building to my first class and instead of just simply dropping me off he insisted on introducing me.

“Good morning everyone.” Said the vice principal, I looked to the floor, shit. I looked back up through my eyelashes and scanned the class. The class was history and in my history was two of the boys from the group of friends earlier, the cute Hispanic looking one with the crooked jaw and the pale one with the moles and the honey amber eyes, the one I thought was really cute. 

“We have a new student today. Do you want to introduce yourself?” asked the vice principal, I looked up at him with wide eyes. I looked back at the class my lips thinning in an awkward smile.  
“I’m Locasta, but everybody calls me Lo.” I said with a hint of the lisp I’ve had my whole life. 

Alright so maybe I lied a little. The ‘everybody’ in that sentence was like, only my family. I’ve never had friends outside of family, and I’ve been home-schooled slash self taught so practically no one called me Lo, but I can’t let these people know about that, because that’s just sad.  
In movies people tend to go “hi” whoever’s name, in a scary sort of sync. But nobody responded, so looking back at the vice principal making sure he did not want me any longer I went to the spare seat next to the pale boy. I avoided looking at him, but from what I saw earlier he was relaxed in his seat and lacking the hoodie from earlier. The teacher moved to the center of the head of the room. 

“Welcome Locasta.” Said the teacher, at least someone acknowledged me. 

“Good morning everyone, my name is Mr Yukimura. I’ll be taking over for your previous history teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago I’m sure by now you all know my daughter Kira, or you might not since she’s never actually mentioned anyone from school or brought home a friend for that matter.”  
There was a sigh and a soft thunk. 

Everybody including me turned to look at the girl, i'm assuming Kira. “either way there she is” said the teacher pointing at her. she raised her head and gave an awkward smile.

“Now let’s begin with the american history at the turn of the 20th century,” said the teacher, calling everybody's attention back to him.  
As I was turning back around, I spotted the boy with the crooked jaw looking panicked. He was staring at his shadow, there was nothing wrong with it that I could see,. I frowned and reluctantly turned my attention back to the teacher, I folded my arms onto my table. I have a feeling that maybe he was linked with the reason I’m here. 

Stiles POV

Stiles perked up as the new girl walked in, she stood there awkwardly, she was really cute, with her strained smile Stiles could see dimples appear at the corners of her mouth and when she talked she had the barest hint of a lisp. Her hair was very long and curly, and it was a warm brown.  
Even though Stiles almost instantly got a crush on her he couldn’t help but feel suspicion towards her, usually new people meant bad things. Hell with Allison came Kate and Gerard. The last new teacher ended up being a darach, Matt, well Matt wasn’t technically new, but he was new to their attention.  
There were the Alpha twins, just the general alpha mess and the list goes on. 

Anyway, Stiles’s going to have to keep an eye on this girl, and it isn’t his fault that she’s really cute and nice to look at…


End file.
